Star Dust
by Roxy95Violet
Summary: First in the 'Star Clusters Series'. The Doctor and, Time Lady, the Warrior have both been running but for different reasons. After the Warrior was forced to leave Gallifrey, she ends up in a parallel world and meets an interesting man. Little did she know, it wouldn't be the last time she saw him. A couple 10/OC moments. Takes place between series 1 and series 3.
1. Rise of the Cybermen Part One

**1) Rise of the Cybermen**

* * *

"Speech."

"_Thoughts/telepathy/mind reading"_

'_visions/writing'_

"**Gallifreyan"**

_Flashback/memory_

* * *

In the cold, daunting tunnel of the time vortex, a lone fridge slowly drift along. Broken, bruised and battle-scarred. But inside the fridge was a spaceship of colossal size and mighty power. As you walked into the ship a long chrome spiral staircase coiled around the tall interior. It wrapped around a hexagon platform in front of you before spiralling higher to various balconies and corridors which towered over the main platform. At the very top was a glass dome ceiling which let the light of the stars shine through down on the hexagonal plate glass floor. A silver hexagonal console stood in the centre. A long cylindrical tube with a blue pump inside branched out of it and created a canopy blocking the starlight sky from the broken, bruised and battle-scarred woman. But much like the ship, the woman was deceptive and not to be underestimated.

The woman, the Warrior, the last Time Lady of Gallifrey laid unconscious on the cold transparent floor. Red, high-heeled, knee high boots, scuffed and scraped. Red, tight fitting, leather trousers, ripped and burnt. Red, leather jacket, worn out and worse for wear. Red leather gloves on each hand. The traditional clothes of the Karnishan warrior.

The Warrior, her skin white, bleached skin luminous like the moon. Her curly, medium length, brown hair, shining like the stars. Thick eyelashes fanning her cheeks as dark as a black hole. Plump lips as red as the grass on Gallifrey.

The Warrior was a fugitive on the run from her people. Four centuries before the last great time war, the enemies of the Time Lords, the Daleks, created a secret organisation, a sisterhood, in the heart of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second biggest city. Girls, or young Time Ladies, who were 'blessed' with the three gifts of the untempered schism, were taken from their homes and their families. They used the gift of sight to predict what the enemy would do. They used the gift of telepathy to know what the enemy's next move was. They used hypnotism to manipulate the enemy. They were taught to feel no pain by being tortured continuously. They were taught to feel no emotions by sacrificing loved ones. And they were taught to fight various species. All to defend Gallifrey. Or so they thought.

The Dalek creator, Davros, kidnapped one of the most influential warriors and replace her with a clone who would do the Daleks bidding. The clone lead an attack the high council with the sisterhood giving the Daleks a chance to attack. And so the Time War began. But the Time Lady who was kidnapped remained in the Dalek Prison Camp until another Time Lady helped her escape. Both Time Ladies were exterminated. The second lady died whereas the first managed to regenerate in her TARDIS. And now she was resting on the cold glass floor.

The TARDIS console glowed red. The monitor flashed a warning message. A loud siren wailed jerking the Time Lady awake. She bolted upright. Her green eyes looked around in confusion. She had no idea where she was until it hit her. She could only think of one word. Run. All she knew was she had to run. Or was she running? Or did she run? Her head throbbed as regeneration scrambled her brain.

The console sparked. The Warrior stumbled to her feet. She stood there in the centre of the TARDIS breathless. She slowly lifted her hands and ran them down her face before running them through her hair. The TARDIS lurched and the Warrior was thrown to the floor. And it all came back to her. Gallifrey, the Time Lords, the Daleks. She pulled herself up on the console and pulled a lever. The TARDIS lurched again but she managed to stay standing. The console sparked again shocking the Warrior. She retracted her hand just as the TARDIS gave one final shudder before all the lights went out.

"**No, no, no!" **she shouted pressing buttons frantically. **"Don't do this. Not now!"** She tried everything but nothing. The TARDIS was dead and she was stranded. She sat down on the pilot's seat and put her head in her hand, groaning. It wouldn't be long before the Time Lords found her. They'd take her back to Gallifrey and execute her properly. The Warrior sat there for a good few minutes thinking about her life and realised something. She was a very violent person. And that's was exactly how she'd get out of this. _"I won't go down without a fight"_ She looked over at the door. They should be here by now. She strapped on her belt and holster before stepping outside.

It was night time in the centre of London. The Warrior stepped out of the red phone box which had newspaper covering the glass and an out of order sign on the door. She had landed opposite the Houses of Parliament and Big Ben was just about to strike midnight. Her foot crunched as she stepped out into the snow fallen city. Little flakes of snow began to fall. Frost glittering on the surface of street light and benches. The Warrior walked over to the edge of the river and rested against the small wall separating her from the Thames.

She took a quick sniff of crisp, frosty air. _"Earth. It feels like Earth. Looks like Earth. Early twentieth century?" _The Warrior smiled slightly. Her sisters, Asha and Alyana, loved this planet. When she and Asha were taught about it at the academy, Asha was so intrigued she begged father to take them there, much to his distain. The same happened ten years later when Alyana went to the academy. Father hated Earth. 'Planet of the degenerate apes' he'd call it. The Warrior was never bothered by it.

Footsteps crunching on the snow approached her. She turned to look as two arm soldiers marched up to her. One of them was short with scruffy brown hair while the other was taller and bigger with jelled black hair which just made it look greasy. "What are you doing out after curfew?" the taller one asked.

The Warrior frowned in confusion. _"If this was the twentieth century Earth then there shouldn't be a curfew." _she thought. Music started up in the distance. But not around them. Above them. She looked up and her jaw-dropped as several zeppelins floated in the snowy sky. This was a parallel Earth. The Warrior smiled evilly causing the two soldiers to hold onto their guns tighter. Parallel worlds were sealed off by the Time Lords which means she still had a while before they found her. And when they did she would be ready.

The Warrior turned to face the guards. "I'll admit it. I'm a alien from a parallel universe. I crashed here because I'm running from my people who are trying to execute me." she said before finishing with a sweet and innocent smile Alyana used to use to get what she wanted.

The guards just stared at her in shock and confusion. "Are you drunk?" the smaller one asked.

"Of course she's probably drunk. She is Irish." the other one said as if it was the most obvious thing.

The Warrior frowned. "Irish? Is that an insult?" she asked, genuinely confused.

The guards didn't notice the confusion. "No, no, no, miss." the smaller one said. "We didn't mean to cause offence. You just sound like you're from Ireland, that's all."

"So Ireland is a ape tribe?" she asked, curiously.

The two guards glanced at each other in disbelief. This woman was crazy. "Maybe we should get you home?" the smaller one said, reaching for her arm.

"Don't touch me." the Warrior sneered, slapping his hand away and taking a step back.

"Now who's being insulting." the taller one quirked. "At least we don't look like a drunk homeless Irish woman." The Warrior frowned at looked down at her clothes that were ruined by her regeneration.

The smaller one sent a quick glare to the taller one. "We just want to take you home." he reassured her.

"And I don't want to." the Warrior said, pulling out her sonic blaster from her holster and aiming it at them. The guards looked shocked before aiming their own guns at her.

"Put the gun down." the taller one barked.

The Warrior looked at him before cocking her head to the side. "Why would I do that?" she said before shooting them both. They both fell to the floor. The Warrior moved their bodies so they were leaning against the river barrier. She looked down at her handy work and smiled. She walked away leaving the two soldiers to cuddle each other. She stood in front of her TARDIS and took a deep breath in through her nose. She opened her mouth and slowly breathed out her excess regeneration energy. The golden dust floated around for a while before being sucked into the phone box and the door slammed shut. The Warrior smiled again before walking off along the river side.

* * *

Two weeks later, at Tyler mansion, posh black cars pulled up the drive and highly rich people dressed in their finest stepped out and enter the mansion for Jackie Tyler's fortieth birthday. Two security guards stood at the front door and nodded politely to them as they walked past. There was a clicking noise as a woman with red four inch heels strutted up the driveway. Her long red dress blew behind her as she made her way up to the house. A sweetheart neckline, tight bodice and three quarter length sleeves emphasising her body shape. A red sequenced clutch held firmly in her hand. Her brown hair curled and draped over one shoulder. Her blood red lips curled into a sweet smile. She walked up to the front door and was stopped by a guard. "Invitation?" he asked. She reached into her clutch and pulled out her psychic paper. _'Clara O'Connell, Torchwood'_. Clara because that was the name of the woman who'd saved her. O'Connell because she'd see in a movie. And Torchwood because it sounded professional. The guard nodded. "Enjoy your evening."

"Oh, I will." the Warrior said, smiling at him and walking in.

The Warrior stood awkwardly in the corner with a glass of champagne, watching everyone mingle. She internally groaned. This was so dull. Dressing up and making small talk being pleasant. Admittedly her father held similar parties and she had to got, so she was an expert at pretending she actually cared, but that didn't mean it wasn't boring or that she had to like it. She close her eyes and silently cursed herself for agreeing to this. Eventually she began to amuse herself by reading people's thoughts. So far five people were having affairs, two people were stealing trinkets and three people were just here for the food and wanted to get out of there. "_So much for the upper class"_, she thought smugly to herself.

"Champaign, Ma'am?" a waiter asked. The Warrior turned her head and looked into his deep brown doe eyes and gasped. The man had spiky brown hair that stuck up in every direction. He wore a tuxedo and bowtie like all the other waiters but also red converses. He was a handsome man, but that wasn't what the Warrior gasped at. What shocked her was that he was a Time Lord. They'd found her. Her mouth and throat went dry and she swallowed hard. She smiled sweetly at him. "No, thank you." she said and turned away. She casually looked around the room pretending to look for someone when she was really looking for a way out in case she would need a quick escape.

"So, how do you know the Tyler's?" he asked, trying to act casual.

"Oh, I don't. Not really. I'm a business woman, looking to invest." she said, smoothly. "Excuse me, I need the bathroom." The Warrior quickly weaved through the crowd. The man placed down the tray of Champaign glasses and made to follow her when a blonde waitress walked up to him and stopped him.

"What are you doing? You just blanked me out and ran off." she said in a thick London accent. The man looked around at the crowd but the Warrior was gone. "Doctor, are you even listening to me?"

The Doctor looked down at her. "Yes. Yes, of course." he said to her but his eyes drifted again. "I just thought… that…err…"

* * *

The Warrior snuck along the corridor, hiding in the shadows. She looked behind her to make sure the Time Lord or anyone else wasn't following before ducking into a room. She closed the door but not completely so she would know if someone was coming. On the desk in the centre of the study was a laptop. She took out her mobile and texted. 'I'm in.' and sent it to 'Jake'.

_Two weeks earlier_

_The Warrior had left the soldiers by the river and walked off. After walking for about five minutes through the network of street she came across something interesting. She watched from the shadows as a truck pulled up in front of a group of homeless men underneath a bridge. A aging man with glasses strode over to them. He stopped and patted the back of the lorry._

"_Gentlemen! Gentlemen! I beg your attention." he said. "Christmas has come early, so come and get it." Two of his men dropped the ramp to the back of the lorry. The homeless men took deep breaths as the smell of food enticed them. "Ah, smell that, comrades. Burger and chips, sausage and beans…"_

_The smell made its way over to the Warrior. She inhaled it and sighed. He stomach grumbled in agreement. Regeneration always had its effect on Time Lords. It made them hungry and sleepy from using up their energy._

_The homeless men all rushed into the lorry. "Pork… Chicken…. And hot sweet tea. All for free." the man said. The Warrior felt her feet move on their own accord and she stepped out of the shadows. The man spotted her and eyed her. Thinking she was a homeless woman he beckoned her over. "Come on, miss. Plenty to go around."_

_She eyed the man curiously before reading his thoughts. _"Poor thing."_ he thought. _"She's going to walk straight into the slaughter."

_The Warrior gasped and backed away. The men in the truck yelled and shouted. The Warrior turned to run but two men blocked the only way out. One man advanced on her. She punched him the gut before kneeing him in the head. The man fell down unconscious. The other man advance and swung a punch. The Warrior ducked and used his momentum to hit his head against the wall of the bridge. He too fell unconscious. She took one last look at the man in charge before running down the streets._

"_Get after her!" the man shouted. "Don't let her escape!"_

_The Warrior ran down the path with three men at her heels when a blue van screeched as it drove around the corner ahead of her. The van screeched again as it stopped in front of her. The door on the side slid open. Two men stood in the back. One had spiky mousy blond hair and the other was a dark man with a scowl on his face. "Get in!" the dark man said. The Warrior stopped and looked between them and the men chasing her._

_Could she trust them? How did she know they weren't working for them? She would never be able to out run them, not in the condition she was in. Exhasted and fatigued, the Warrior decided. She jumped in the back of the van. The spiky haired man shut the door just as the three men caught up with them. They banged on the door._

"_Drive, Mrs M!" the spiky haired man said. A woman with short blond hair sat at the wheel. She put her foot down and the wheels screeched again as they sped off. The Warrior collapsed on the van floor._

The Warrior shook herself from the memory and sat down at the laptop. She opened it up and began to tap at the keyboard. She opened the Cybus Industries file and her face fell in shock.

* * *

The Doctor walked down the corridor, being sneaky and spotted the door ajar. He looked behind him to see if the coast is clear before going in. He shut the door quietly not noticing the Warrior standing behind a bookcase. He put on his glasses and looked at the screen smiling. The Warrior stepped up behind him and pointed her blaster at his head. **"Don't move."** The Doctor froze. **"Turn around slowly."** she said and he did. **"Now, who are you and why are you here?"**

* * *

_A/N So, for those who have read this story before or have been reading this story before you might notice I've changed a few thing. After re-reading it I realised it was really bad so I've rewitten it! Hopefully it's a little better. It also makes it easier to write the rest of the story without everything getting too confusing. As of 07/01/14 I have rewritten chapters one to three but please bare with me as I rewrite it._

_Also some of you may have read 'The Sisterhood of Karnisha'. After some consideration I've decided that it's won't be the Warrior's official story of how she escaped Gallifrey but it's very similar with one or two differences which I will make when I get time to rewrite it._

_There will be 10/OC moments as mentioned in the summary but it will be very little. As you'll see in the next few chapters, the Doctor and the Warrior's relationship won't be that straight forward as you think it might be. I also have a great surprise for when the Master shows up (if this story is successful and I do a sequel). There will also be an interlude at one point staring Jack Harkness._

_I would also love to hear what you think about the Warrior and he relationship with the Doctor and other characters and any suggestions/comments/requests/criticism I will gladly take into consideration._

_~Roxy_


	2. Rise of the Cybermen Part Two

The Doctor walked down the corridor, being sneaky and spotted the door ajar. He looked behind him to see if the coast is clear before going in. He shut the door quietly not noticing the Warrior standing behind a bookcase. He put on his glasses and looked at the screen smiling. The Warrior stepped up behind him and pointed her blaster at his head. **"Don't move."** The Doctor froze. **"Turn around slowly."** she said and he did. **"Now, who are you and why are you here?"**

The Doctor stood still eyeing the woman in front of him. There was something familiar about this woman but he didn't know what. **"Y-you're a Time Lord.**" he said. He mentally slapped himself. Was that all he could say.

**"Way to state the obvious."** the Warrior said, rolling her eyes.

**"Who are you?"** he asked.

**"I could ask you the same thing."** she retorted tightly.

**"I asked first."**

**"Yeah, but I'm holding a gun."** the Warrior smirked.

The Doctor looked at the gun in her hands. He's seen that gun somewhere before. But where? He sighed in defeat. This woman seemed like the type who would shoot him. She was dangerous. **"I'm the Doctor. I crash here in my TARDIS. We fell out of the vortex, through the void. We're kind of stuck here. For twenty-four hours at least."** he explained.

The Warrior froze and frowned. **"We?"** she repeated, getting slightly worried. **"There are more of you?"**

And just like that, the Doctor's gaze softened and his eyes went from anger and suspicion to sadness and regret. **"No. I'm the last, well, we're the last of our kind."** he said. **"I'm here with my companion."**

The Warrior met his eyes seeing the hurt and the hope which made her even more confused. He was upset but happy to see her? **"What do you mean we're the last of our kind?"** she asked, knowing she'd regret the asking.

**"They're dead. They're all dead. All the Time Lords, Gallifrey, gone."** the Doctor said sorrowfully.

**"How can Gallifrey be gone?"** the Warrior growled.

**"It burnt during the last Great Time War."** he said. **"Everything died."**

**"The last Great Time War?"** she repeated. **"You mean the Time Lords ended up going to war with the Daleks after all?"**

The Doctor frowned. **"How come you don't know this?"**

**"I wasn't there when the war started."** she said.

**"What do you mean?"** he asked.

She shook her head. **"It doesn't matter. I'll tell you later. We have bigger problems."** she said, hoping to distract him from finding out the truth. She lowered her gun and sat at the desk. She pressed enter on the keyboard and a presentation started. The Doctor stood behind her and leant on the back of the chair. He leant over her shoulder to get a better look and put on his glasses.

"The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain…" the voice over said. A diagram of a Cyberman appeared on the screen.

"This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace." the presentation finished.

The Doctor stared at the screen in horror. After all this time. After he finally thought they we're all gone, they came back. Just like the Daleks. **"No."** he breathed.

The Warrior nodded, looking at the screen with pure hatred. "Cybus." she said. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair and out the room needing her to be close to him. He could bare it if just after he'd found another Time Lord and she was taken away from him again.

The Warrior let him lead her out the room and they ran through the mansion. She swore she'd protect Gallifrey and everyone on it. If Gallifrey had fallen and they were the last, she would protect him with her life. She'd failed to protect her family and the Sisterhood but she still had one last chance. After she was betrayed, she swore she would never show kindness to another living being, but she still had her promise to keep.

* * *

The Doctor pulled the Warrior over to the window with the blonde waitress he was with earlier. They looked out as several figures marched towards them from out of the bright light. "It's happening again." he said, resting his head on the window, breathing fast and making it steam up.

"What do you mean?" the waitress asked.

"We've seen them before." the Doctor said.

The waitress frowned going through her memories. Nothing. She'd never seen them before so what was he talking about. She looked over at the Warrior who stared out the window with the same expression as the Doctor. The waitress' frown deepened before turning back to the Doctor. "What are they?" she asked.

The Warrior looked out the window expressionless. "Cybermen." both the Time Lords said simultaneously.

The windows smashed as metal arms broke through them. The crowd screamed and the room turned to chaos. The Doctor took both the women's hands and pulled them into the centre of the room away from the firing line of the Cybermen to keep them safe. The Cybermen climbed through the window and herded the humans like sheep for the slaughter and surrounding them. The President's earpiece beeped. "Mr Lumic… I forbade this." he said.

"What are they?" the waitress asked the Doctor. "Robots?"

"Worse than that." the Doctor said.

"Who were these people?" the President asked.

"They're people?" the waitress said.

"They were. Until they had all their humanity taken away. It's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body. With a heart of steel. All emotions removed." the Doctor explained.

The Warrior felt a tug at her hearts and swallowed hard. Out of all of the things she has fought, this was the toughest. Not that she couldn't kill them. She could wipe them out in a blink of an eye. It was tough because it was like looking in a mirror. People forced from their homes, taken from their families, all emotions removed, their purpose to kill. They were practically a metal version of the sisterhood.

"Why no emotions?" the waitress asked.

"Because it hurts." the Warrior said, voice breaking, knowing better than anyone in the room what killing people did to people. If the Warrior hadn't of had her emotions taken from her, she didn't know what she would do. She'd probably go mad. The Doctor looked down at her in a mixture of sympathy and confusion. Rose glared at her slightly, noticing the look the Doctor gave her. He'd only just met the girl. But then again, that was the Doctor all over. Caring for people he didn't know.

"I demand to know, Lumic. These people, who were they?" the President said, raising his voice. The room went silent as the President listened to Lumic's answer.

One Cyberman stepped forwards. "We have been upgraded."

"Into what?" the Doctor asked.

"The next level of mankind." it replied. "We are Human Point Two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us."

"I'm sorry." the President said, stepping towards it. "I'm so sorry for what's been done to you. But listen to me. This experiment ends. Tonight."

"Upgrading is compulsory." the Cyberman said.

"And if I refuse?" the President asked.

"Don't." the Warrior warned him.

"What if I refuse?" the President asked again, glancing at the Warrior ignoring her plead.

"We're telling you, don't." the Doctor said, stepping forwards in front of the Time Lady. The Warrior frowned at this and so did Rose. The Warrior didn't need protecting and Rose wanted him to protect her.

"What happens if I refuse?" he said.

"Then you are not compatible." the Cyberman answered.

"What happen then?" the President asked.

"You will be deleted."

The Cyberman grabbed the President and electrocuted him. He fell to the floor. The crowd screamed and ran. One party guest ran past the Warrior bumping into her against the wall. She slumped against the wall feeling a pain in her head. "Jackie?!" someone shouted but it sounded like she was underwater. Her vision blurred. She could barely make out the figures running around. Although the tall grey ones were definitely Cybermen. The Warrior used the wall to pull her self up. As she held her head someone grabbed her other hand and pulled her outside through a broken window.

"There's nothing we can do!" the Doctor said.

"My mum's in there!" Rose shouted.

The Doctor let go of the Warrior's hand to pull the waitress away. "She's not your mother! Come on!" He grabbed their hands. The Warrior lifted the skirt of her dress making it easier to run up the slope. A line of Cybermen marched towards them blocking them from the exit. They went the other way and went around the side of the house when Pete Tyler limbed out of the window.

"Quick! Quick!" Rose shouted over to him. Pete ran over and joined them. They ran around to the front of the house but that was blocked to.

"Pete, there's no way out!" the Doctor panicked, looking around. His hearts tightened. He needed to get the Warrior out. That was all he could think about. Getting her to safety. The tingling in his head returned. The same feeling when he'd first saw her.

"The side gates!" Pete said, and they ran off after him. "Who are you? How do you know so much?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years." the Doctor said. They came to a halt as more Cybermen marched towards them. Two men ran towards the house with guns and the Warrior smiled, recognising them. _"Just in time", _she thought to herself.

"Who's that?" Rose asked squinting through the light shining at their faces. The Warrior paid no notice and ran towards them.

"Get behind me!" Ricky shouted. They all stood behind them and they fired at the Cybermen.

Rose turned Ricky. "Oh, my God," she breathed, "look at you…" She hugged him. The Warrior bit her lip to stop herself laughing. Ricky's face was hilarious. He was completely clueless. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Ricky pulled away from her and looked down at her scowling. "Yeah, no offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?" he asked.

Rose backed away from him confused. Another identical Ricky man ran down the lawn towards them. "Rose!" he shouted. "That's not me. That's like… the other one."

Rose looked between the two men shocked. "Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's!" the Doctor quipped.

"It's Rickey." Rickey corrected.

"But there's more of them…" Mickey gasped. The group looked around as Cybermen surrounded them.

"We're surrounded…" Rose whimpered knowing they were helpless and vulnerable.

Rickey raised his gun. " Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them." the Doctor said. Jake ignored him and continued to fire.

The Warrior pushed his gun aside. "Jake! Stop! H's right, these guns won't work on them."

The Time Lords turned back to the Cybermen. "We surrender! Hands up." the Doctor told the others. Everyone except the Warrior did. "There's no need to damage us, we're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

"You are rouge elements." one Cyberman said.

"But we surrender." the Doctor said.

"You are incompatible." it said.

"But this is a surrender!"

"You will be deleted."

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!" the Doctor shouted. The Warrior rolled her eyes. The Doctor knew nothing about how Cybermen thought. Cybermen don't know the meaning of the word surrender. She discreetly reached into her bag.

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cybermen but you will perish under maximum deletion." The Cybermen put a fist to their chest and raised their arms towards the group. The Doctor looked around panicked. "Delete. Delete. Delete." it chanted.


End file.
